Wulf
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: Alexander Walls was never a normal boy, his temper got him in trouble at school, his mother's been dead sience he was six, and recently he's been getting a visitor, a visitor with a strange black and orange mask who tells him, he is not human... Is this s
1. Remember Alex

I remember everything... nothing has slipped me by... my whole life with Slade... I'd rather have eaten bat wings, not that I had a choice. He killed my father you see, that maniac. He killed him, my mother, and even Kara... my best- no, my only friend. He attacked them when I was weak, my first stage of transformation. The night my ears changed was when I first saw him.

I was in the bathroom, looking at my ears. They had pointed, grown, and sprouted little brown hairs. I was trying to find the problem when I saw his face in the mirror. I froze... try as I might I couldn't run, I couldn't scream, I just stood there like an idiot. I was sure, whoever this man was; he must be a burglar who was going to step forward and kill me, but like me he just stood there, not moving, his two-toned mask glaring at me. I finally turned... he was gone.

I tried to sleep, but all night I thought about everything, my ears, the man, and how he vanished, just like that. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, but when I did get to sleep, I dreamed, haunting dreams, memories.

F.B.

My mother's arms clung to me, I gasped for breath, but she held me tight. "Don't move Alex, don't let him see you," she whispered softly. Her black hair was matted and her blue eyes were full of tears. There was a sound, a sound that rang in my ears like thunder. I tried to cover them but she forced my arms to my sides. "Alex, you mustn't move if you do-"but she cut off, the table we were hiding under blew into thousands of shards. Mom screamed, her tears falling on me. "Alex!" she cried out, "Alex, you're not huma-" but she cut off, another bomb heading our way, that's when I saw the figure forming from the smoke, his orange mask, his one eye, looking at mother's dead body, looking at me!


	2. changes

I jolted up, sweat pouring down my face. My heart was thudding so loud I could have sworn the neighbors could have heard it. I was panting loudly, my eyes were burning, tears held back by instinct. I don't cry, and I haven't cried sense I was 5. Sense I saw my mother die, nothing was as bad... but seeing it play over again, making me relive it... that was bad... almost bad enough to send rivers of water from my face. I ran into the bathroom and stood there. The man I had seen in here... the man I saw in my dream, I didn't know him, but he had been the man that killed mother.

And he's come to finish you... said a voice in my head. You're mother wanted to tell you something that night... but she never did... he didn't want her to... and whatever he didn't want you to know, you're starting to figure out on your own, it continued, so he wants to kill YOU off. I tried to drive the voice from my head, but it wouldn't leave me... no matter how hard I forced it... it just wouldn't go away.

DIE! It screamed at me. I held my ears and hit my knees, my spiked black hair stood up, the voice sending quivers everywhere. I held my head, pain throbbing...

"ALEX!" I heard another voice screamed in my ear, a woman's voice, a voice that only came to me in my dreams. "ALEX! You aren't human! You're not human Alex, and your father doesn't know! He won't understand Alex... only I will understand!" My head throbbed; the voice is my mother's! Everything appeared to me in vivid detail. The carpet seeped softer, there was a small spider on the ceiling, hanging by a thread connecting it to a beautiful web, the stars outside were glowing like a thousand candles, and the light, the bathroom light could have blinded me. I groaned, getting to my feet, but when I saw my reflection I gasped, a scream hollowly sounding from my lips...

I was not alone.


	3. I'm here to help

Once again my heart began to thud; my boney knees quivered disabling me from walking. I tried to turn and face the man in the reflection, but even my upper body seemed to be frozen. I hoped the man would do as he did before, just stand there then vanish, but when he took that first step toward me I knew my good luck was out.

He's going to kill me! I thought scared to death; He's going to make sure I don't find out what I am! I closed my eyes, expecting the worse, but a hand sat gently on my shoulder, causing me to open my eyes. "Dear boy," he whispered softly, "you have nothing to fear, I'm here to help you." His hand left my shoulder, and I was able to turn around. "Help me how?" I asked him quietly, fear still quivering in my voice. He ignored the sign of nervousness and continued to stare at me. "I'm sure by now you realize you are not human." He said quietly, eyeing my pointed ears. Well duh, I thought, but I just nodded. "You Alex, are a werewolf... not a whole werewolf, but a werewolf all the same." I looked at my reflection. "But-"I began but there was suddenly a knock at the door, I turned to face the man... but he was gone.

The knocking repeated and I opened the door slightly. My father's stern, tired, and might I add old, face looked at me from the hall. "Alexander, there was a scream... are you okay?" I cringed. "Err- yeah dad, I um, I tripped over a towel, but I'm fine now, g'night." I slammed the door, not meaning to be rude.... but for some strange reason I trusted the man I saw, and if I told my father, well, I just believed the man could help me...

First mistake.


	4. Seeing Red

I didn't see the man for a long time, and as time passed, I continued to change. I took what my mother had said seriously, my father wouldn't understand, so I found ways to hide it. I wore hats with earflaps to keep the pointed hairy ears hidden, wore gloves to cover my hand- err- paws, and sun glasses to cover my yellowing eyes.

Of course everyone thought I was a freak, exept Kara. She thought it was artistic, a way to express myself. "Sure," I had said, "let's go with that." Kara lived next door to me with her mother and her jock brothers. She was black, but that didn't bother me. She had curly brown hair and big, kind, blue eyes.

But it wasn't long before even she hated me.

I was sitting in social studies when I heard a loud _PING_ from the PA system. Soon the principal's voice rang in my highly sensitive ears. "Will the following students report to Mrs. Heart's office: Kara Lane, Jacob Lane, Mac Lane, Terra Marcov, and Alexander Walls." My heart skipped a beat. What did the social worker want to see my neighbors and me for, and who was Terra Marcov? I walked into the social worker's room and looked at the people in there. Kara looked like she was about to cry, Jacob and Mac looked more upset than when the school football team lost the championship, but the blonde in the corner, who I guessed was Terra, showed now expression what so ever. The social worker set her hand on my shoulder and led me over to a chair by Terra.

"Alexander," she said sadly. "I am afraid to tell you that your father was in an accident." I looked at her shocked. "What? What happened? Is he okay?" My heart was racing. My dad had always been the careful type. He buckled in; he drove the speed limit, heck, he drove below the speed limit. "I'm sorry Alex; there was a gas leek, your whole top floor exploded and your father, well…"

"He died." said Terra, standing up. "My father and I moved in across the street last night. He was the only witness." Kara looked at me then stood up and hugged me, but I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at Terra. "No!" I shoved Kara off me, my fist clenched, "You're lying!" There was something about that girl, something I didn't trust, something that make anger boil in my, made my face burn, made me feel pain I had never felt. My face burnt, I felt like my head would explode.

Terra fell to her knees groaning loudly. I saw a look of pain on her face as her whole body fell. Jacob looked at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I did, but the pain was gone. Kara helped Terra to her feet. "Alex, what just happened?" she asked, fear in her voice. "I- I don't…" but then it happened. My glasses fell to the floor and the room grew silent, there eyes on mine, but it wasn't the yellow one that made them stare, it was the slightly glowing red one. "What the heck are you?" asked Mac. I covered my eyes and ran from the room, and Mac and Jacob ran after me, but even from outside the school I heard Terra through the open window of Mrs. Heart's room. "Slade, it has begun."


	5. More Wolflike Than Expected

I ran as fast as could to my home. _Terra was lying! _My head screamed at me. _Your house didn't have anything run by gas! Your father had it turned off! _But what if she wasn't? What if she? But I froze seeing the fire trucks and the black smoke curling around my house... no, my ONCE house, for now all that was there was rubble and ruin.

I settled down in a bush, seeing as my hat had fallen off and my claws were poking out of my gloves. I had nowhere to go. I was homeless, friendless, and a freak, a wolf-like freak.

So I ran. The river wasn't far away, and there was a forest not a mile off from there, and with every second I was changing. I could see my paws growing fur, claws thicker and longer now. The same went for my feet, and- was that a tail? As the sun went down pain began to surge through my body, and standing upright was almost imposable. I could see my hair growing, and my nose getting longer… the next thing I knew the pain was gone, and I was on all fours, running faster than I had ever run before, a jump in each of my steps. Everything went by in flashes, and all I could see was the full moon shining in front of me.

It wasn't long before I was in the woods. I shook my head. _C'mon!_ I yelled, _Change back! _Soon enough I felt myself standing on two legs. Sure, I wasn't perfectly human looking… okay, I wasn't human looking at all but-

"Alex? Are you here?" I saw someone walking toward me. I tried to move away, but when I saw who it was I had to stay. "Kara!" I called. She rushed over to me. "Alex, what happened back there? How did you do that?" I sighed. I had to tell her… Kara was my friend.

I went through my story and she listened. To my surprise when I finished she hugged me. "You'll be okay…" and with that she stood up and walked away.

It was foolish of me to love her. She was too nice, too pretty, to- but I was cut off… by a gun shot.

As much as I remember, I hardly remember what happened those next five minutes… I remember seeing Kara lying on the ground blood in a puddle under her. I remember Slade sitting there… then I was on the ground. I don't know if I attacked him or if he attacked me, ether way… he won.

I yelped in pain trying to stand up, but Slade had his foot on my chest. "Alex, I don't want to hurt you." He said calmly. I, on the other hand exploded. "SO YOU KILL KARA? YOU KILLED HER!" I lashed at him, but nothing seemed to affect him. "I'm only helping you, besides, she would have told people, and you would be hunted and hated. But if you come with me, I can help you. I train people like you. Come and I can teach you too." And then I saw her, a tall girl standing by a tree. "Terra?" I asked. She smiled and walked toward me. "You have no family now, Alex. You have no friends, you are hated… but not if you come with us… there you will have friends, family, and be loved." She held out her hand. "I mean," she snickered, "you don't have anything to lose."

It was later I saw how much I did have to lose.


End file.
